


Tant qu'il y aura des étoiles

by karvolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, Other, just a fuckton of fluff here take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: A cute alien and a shitty vampire go on their very first official date.





	Tant qu'il y aura des étoiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenfightclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/gifts).



> Argus belongs to @kittenfightclub :D Thanks for letting me write your adorable child, it was fun! Title is /kind/ of a reference to a Jean Leloup song called Balade à Toronto. It's a good song.

James knocked two times on the gray door to Argus’ apartment, then opened it and peeked inside without even waiting for an answer. He looked around and, upon not seeing Argus, called out in a sing-song voice :

“It’s first date time! You there?”

Somewhere inside the apartment a door opened, and a few seconds later Argus walked into the living room, a large smile on their face. They smiled and ran to James, hugging him close before letting go and readjusting their glasses. 

“Hi!”

For a moment James stood in front of them and stared. They were wearing that pastel pink shirt he liked, and their light blue pants looked brand new. With a discrete touch of dark eyeliner it was impossible not to notice just how big and clear Argus’ eyes were - it was a shame they had to hide them behind those glasses all the time. James grinned and felt his heart flutter. He would have blushed, if he had been physically able to. 

“Aw, you’re pretty,” he mumbled, chewing nervously on the tip of his unlit cigarette. “I should’ve worn something special too, instead of that boring old t-shirt! Next time…” He smiled again and took their hand. “So, you’re ready?”

Argus giggled and rolled their eyes. “It would be easier to be sure if you told me where we’re going.”

“And ruin the fun? No way, dude. Let’s go, we have a whole night ahead of us.”

During the entire bus ride James could barely contain his excitement, and keeping their destination a secret quickly became a torture as he struggled to make conversation without constantly dropping hints. By chance, Argus did not seem to notice anything, and so the small talk remained nothing but small talk, except for a few oddly out of place references to their destination. 

“Tonight is special,” he explained as the bus closed in on their destination. Argus rested their head on his shoulder. “All the museums and art galleries and libraries are open for the entire night. It’s a once-a-year thing! Some sort of city event, you’ll see, it’s nice. Anyway, there’s a lot of places we should visit, but I didn’t want to plan too much so I only bought tickets for one thing… and then we can just improvise from there, or whatever.” 

He could feel the smile on Argus’ lips as they nodded. 

“We don’t have to do everything,” they said in a soft voice. “I’m sure we’re going to have fun either way. So where is the first stop?”

James got up as the bus slowed down to a stop, and grabbed Argus by the hand, dragging them behind him until they were both outside, in front of a large panel on which the word “PLANETARIUM” shone, surrounded by gold and silver planets. 

“Here.”

***

As they both walked through the door, James found himself staring at the high ceiling and squinting under the bright blueish glare of the neon lights before putting on his sunglasses. Beside him, Argus followed his gaze and grinned when their eyes fell on a huge reproduction of the solar system. Hanging on one of the walls were a few TVs showing bright, colorful images of planets and stars. The screens quickly caught Argus’ attention, and they left James alone for a moment to go and take a closer look while he was still paying attention to some of the planet reproductions. It would have been easy for Argus to feel homesick, with all this talk of space and distant galaxies… but as they looked at the images on the TVs, Argus could not bring themself to feel sad over things that they could not remember. The planetarium’s atmosphere -with its bright colors, its patrons who were all clearly excited to be there and its gift shop situated right near the entrance- felt simply… human. It was hard for Argus to really miss a planet they could not remember when here they simply felt at home. Especially with James at their side.

Some pamphlets neatly disposed near the TVs caught their attention, and Argus grabbed one. After giving it a quick glance, they turned their attention back to James, who was now walking towards them. 

"Hey, I thought I'd lost you for a sec!" He noticed the pamphlet in Argus’ hand and suddenly seemed very pleased with himself. “Guess you found out about the show, uh? That’s what the tickets I bought are for. The online comments said it was really worth it, and that it was really pretty.”  
Argus looked down at the pamphlet again. “So it’s a movie?”

“Kinda, I guess?” James replies with a shrug. “Didn’t want to spoil everything, but I think that’s pretty much it. We’ll see! We should go and look at the exhibits first, there’s still plenty of time before the show.”

He took them by the arm and let them lead the way this time, and before long Argus found themself looking at all sorts of colorful rocks and picking up various sets of headphones to listen to little blurbs of information about space. Next to them James read calmly, commenting on whatever he found interesting. Photos seemed to grab his attention the most, the more colorful the better. Reaching out to a brightly lit touch screen that prompted the visitors to slide their fingers across the text to reveal more photos of nebulas, he frowned when the object refused to respond to his touch.

“Aw, come on. That’s not fair…” He turned to Argus, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Alright, you do it then.”

“It’s okay,” Argus chuckled. “You’re good at lots of other thi-“

“Argus, _look!_ ” James interrupted them, his attention completely focused on another part of the exhibit, a bit further away. Grabbing Argus by the arm, he pulled them closer to a shiny silver display on which asteroid were neatly disposed in a row. “Now there’s an important scientific discovery.”

Argus looked at the asteroids, confused, and furrowed their brow. “Wha-?“

“This asteroid,” James interrupted, pointing at a particularly big space rock, trying to be serious and failing miserably. “This asteroid is _shaped like a butt._ ”

He guffawed loud enough to make a few heads turn in their direction, and as they looked at the indeed-very-butt-shaped asteroid, Argus couldn’t help but laugh with him. Gently squeezing his hand, they turned to James before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“You have the soul of a real scientist, babe.”

“Alfred Einstein’s got nothing on me,” he replied with a smug grin.

****

When Argus stepped inside the projection room, they immediately found themself staring in awe. On the high, curved ceiling shone a starry night sky so real-looking that for a moment they found themself disoriented and leaned a little closer to James while he gently guided them toward the center of the room. On the floor were arranged circles of large beanbag chairs, and once Argus picked one and sat in it, they threw their head back and smiled, looking at the ceiling. It seemed that all the other visitors were doing the same, and so despite the room being filled with people the atmosphere seemed strangely quiet. Everyone was too busy looking around to talk much. After he flopped in the beanbag chair next to Argus, James smiled and took their hand to get their attention, then discretely pointed at a spot above him and whispered:

“So. Is that the one where you come from?”

Argus looked at the cluster of stars James was pointing at and couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Even if I could remember, I don’t think that sky is very accurate. It’s super pretty though. I wish the stars looked like this all the time…”

“Accurate or not, I bet I can still find some constellations.” He looked around for a moment, before pointing a bit to his left. “Look! There’s the Big Dipper. And… that’s the only one I know how to find actually.” 

Argus stayed quiet for a moment before whispering: “Doesn’t matter. We can just make up new ones.” They pointed at the sky and traced a form in the air. “Those stars kinda looks like a bunny, right?”

James squinted, then smiled. “Yeah, I think I see it! Wait, gimme a sec, I’ll find one too.” He searched for a moment, then pointed at a spot just above Argus. “Hey, looks like a heart right there… You think that’s some sort of sign or something?”

Argus smiled, and before they could say anything James moved closer to them and kissed their lips. Blushing, they touched his face and hair, forgetting all about the starry sky until the faint lights providing just enough light to allow people to move around gradually turned off. In the darkened room, Argus pulled James closer to them until they shared the same chair, and curled up next to him before resting their head on his chest. Above them, the night sky projected on the ceiling faded away, giving place to colorful planets and stars and galaxies. 

Everything moved at an almost dizzying pace, and as they watched Argus found themself clutching at James’s hand, trying to look everywhere at once. They wondered if, during their travel to Earth years ago, they had once seen sights such as these and simply could not remember them.

If so, they were grateful for the opportunity to share this second first time with James.


End file.
